Loved and Stolen
by Clargirl5
Summary: Harry wakes up to a surprise on Valintine's Day. What it means he's not sure.Please review and tell me if you like it.
1. The Valentine

Loved then Stolen

            As Harry woke up with a start he noticed the pink letters on his bedside table. "What are these?" he thought. "Oh its Valentines Day." As he opened his letters he realized that it was the first year he had ever gotten valentines on his bedside table. "OH well, maybe it's a sixth year thing" he thought.

            He picked up the letters and one very small pink note fell to the floor. Harry bent down to pick it up. It was light in his hands but it seemed that if it had wanted it to it could have weighed a ton. He opened it and inside was a small pin taped to the paper. The pin was silver with a small red jewel in the center. Around the jewel, holding it in place, were designs much like a spider web.

            "That's funny" Thought Harry, "I thought there would at least be some writing." He put the pin on his pillow and opened the rest of the letters. There where only two, both where form first years. They were sappy and long, about how much they adored him and how he was so heroic. They made him sick to his stomach; he threw them in the trash. But when he turned around he saw the pin sitting on his pillow.

"It's so strange" he thought, "it's just a pin and yet it seems like the person who sent it is watching me from inside the pin right now."

            "That's crazy" Harry said aloud.

            "What, what?" Said Ron who was so startled by Harry's voice he woke up.

            "Nothing."

            "All right as long as your not dieing or something." Said Ron getting out of bed to get dressed. "Lets get dressed and get some breakfast."

            "OK"

            Harry and Ron Hurried and got dressed and got their bags. As Ron looked through his to make sure he had everything Harry slipped the pin into his pocket. He didn't know why but having the pin close to him seemed like what it was meant for. When Ron was ready they went down into the common room to see if Hermione was there.

            Hermione was sitting by her self next to the fire. Her hair fell across her face like it was blown by a breeze. She was starring into the fire seeming to be lost in thought. 

            "She looks so unhappy like something didn't go the way she wanted it too," thought Harry.

            "Wake up Hermione," Said Ron," It's time to get breakfast."

            Hermione was startled and as she turned and saw Harry she stuffed something in her bag. She seemed to linger her look on Harry but then she turned to Ron and said, "We better go then." She got up and walked with them to the portal and to the Great Hall. Ron lead the way but as soon as they turned the corner a letter flew through the air right up to Hermione. It was pink and full to the bursting.

"Open it," said Ron.

"Fine," Hermione replied. AS soon as she touched the letter it exploded and rapped her in ropes and dragged her around the corner before Harry and Ron could even comprehend it. Harry was the first to have his wand out and run around the corner. There was Draco Using his wand to hang Hermione from the sealing buy the ropes from the letter.

            "Like my Valentine Mud Blood?" asked Draco. 

            Before anyone could say anything Harry had Draco in a body bind and was lowering Hermione down from the ceiling. "Are you okay," He asked Hermione? Setting her on her feet but as soon as she did she sank to the floor and fainted. Harry was furious he used Draco's own rope to string him to the sealing. Harry used a levitation charm to lift Hermione into the air as he took her school bag and walked next to her as they went to the hospital wing.


	2. Awakening

Chapter 2: Awakening  
  
Second chapter! Took so long to sit down to write this. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope if I wrote Harry Potter I would have made this story the sixth book! But since I didn't I guess this is the only place it will ever be published!  
  
Any mistakes please forgive and if I got a name wrong don't yell just correct me nicely please.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You have to leave now Mister Potter," said Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"I'm not going to leave her until I know she's ok," insisted Harry.  
  
"She will be fine you must leave NOW Harry!"  
  
"Uhhh," moaned Hermione from the nearby hospital bed. Harry ran to her side to comfort her. Madam Pomfrey went to get some medication for Hermione.  
  
"Did … did it work?" asked Hermione, opening her eyes and seeing Harry by her side.  
  
"Did what work?" asked Harry. Puzzled by her question.  
  
"Nu …. Nothing," replied Hermione as her eyes completely opened.  
  
"Now drink this Hermione and then Harry you have to leave," said Madam Pomfrey.  
  
Hermione drank the potion and said goodbye to Harry as he left for Herbology. Harry was walking down the hallway when all of a sudden he saw he was holding the pin. 'What? I didn't talk this out of my bag,' he thought. Then he noticed the jewel was glowing! It was giving off a red glow and it made a humming sound.   
  
"Hmmmm. Love me. Be mine. Love me," hummed the pin. Harry almost dropped the pin but it somehow stayed in his hand. He was so surprised by the pin even being able to speak it took him a few minuets to fully understand what it was saying. The pin was sweet talking him! A face appeared inside the jewel. Before Harry could make out who it was the jewel stopped glowing.   
  
"Your late Mr. Potter," Professor Sprout said.   
  
"Sorry Professor, I was in the hospital wing."  
  
"Are you hurt?" she asked interested.  
  
"No, I was there checking up on Hermione."  
  
"For 15 minuets?"  
  
"She just woke up."  
  
"Alright get into your place. Now we can begin, again."  
  
Harry took his place and put the pin in his pocket. Ron moved so that he was standing in a place where Professor Sprout wouldn't see him whisper to Harry.  
  
"Is she ok?" he asked.  
  
"I think so," said Harry troubled.  
  
"What is it Harry? I can see you're worried about her."  
  
"Not her exactly, what she said…."  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
" 'Did it work?' What do you think she was talking about?"  
  
"I don't know, do you?"  
  
"No, but I'm going to find out," said Harry as he touched the pin in his pocket.   
  
The class started up again. Today in Herbology they where replanting Bleeding Hearts. Not ordinary bleeding hearts that muggles plant in their gardens but the magic kind. The magic Bleeding Hearts that the students where replanting would bleed if scratched even in the tiniest spot. There Heads of the flowers would spout blood every once and awhile but not much. 'What a joke, Bleeding Hearts on Valentines Day; I hope Hermione is ok. Oh I'm going to kill Molfoy!' Without noticing Harry started to ring the head of the Bleeding Heart he was replanting. It started to spout blood from the flower head.  
  
"Harry do you plan on killing all the flowers?" asked Ron.  
  
"What," said Harry coming back to reality.  
  
"Will you stop killing that flower? It's covering me with blood," said Ron.  
  
"Right ok," replied Harry releasing the flower. Just then the class ended and Harry and Ron headed for transfiguration. 


End file.
